map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Herr Klaus/Testamento y Declaración Final
Prologo. thumb|left|290px Yo, Claudio Rodríguez, rankeado N°5 en la wikia, ex moderador de chat, ex administrador y veterano de hace 4 añosde esta wikia paso a expresar mi última voluntad y observaciones de los 4 años que pase en esta comunidad. He decidido no acotar nada acerca de las acusaciones (Para mi infundadas) que se me han hecho en los últimos días para no crear mal ambiente en esta publicación, ya que al fin y al cabo es un lugar al que he pertenecido durante 4 años y no me gustaría que mi salida fuese empañada por una discusión final que no aportara nada. Testamento *Doy mi bendición a la joven promesa EricW1 en cuya persona deposito mis esperanzas de que sangre nueva llegue a la wikia y se renueven los mismos de siempre, buena suerte hijo. *Cedo los derechos de todos los juegos y creaciones que haya hecho en la wikia en la persona de Reptil308. *Cuando haya concluido Dawn of the New World esta cuenta quedara a disposición de Alfred (Xalisco) a quien le cederé la contraseña para que pueda disponer de ella como mejor le parezca. Declaración Final #Es un orgullo para mi haber sido el administrador del primer Revoluciones, Independencias y Golpes de Estado, un juego que como tantos otros fue abandonado por el primer administrador tras dos turnos pero que se logró sacar adelante pasándose la inédita cifra de 3 turnos por semana siendo uno de los juegos que más ha durado. #Paz Armada fue un juego original mío que creo que prometía bastante y murió debido a mi propia negligencia. Asumo toda la responsabilidad por ello. #La administración del primer Supremacía fue bastante deficiente y negligente en sus funciones, en este sentido comparto las críticas que ha hecho el usuario ElBisabuelo. #Los sistemas demasiado complejos matan los juegos. Idealmente un juego no debería tener sistema debiendo confiar en la plausibilidad de los usuarios y juicio del administrador. #Si bien quizá la Revolución de Abril fue un hecho desafortunado, no debemos olvidar que esta fue la consecuencia de un hecho y no un hecho aislado por si mismo, las quejas por la administración de AA y que este se empeñara en no escuchar ninguno de los consejos de los demás usuarios (Pese a que no tengo dudas de las buenas intenciones de este usuario para con la wikia) provocaron una reacción que quizá no fue la más indicada pero que posibilitaron posteriormente las reformas que la wikia necesitaba urgentemente. #Considero el éxodo y cambió de wikia como algo innecesario, sobretodo por todo el recorrido y patrimonio que teníamos en la wikia anterior. #El segundo El Mundo en Llamas prometía ser seguramente el mejor y más competitivo juego en mucho tiempo. Su muerte producto de una nimiedad estúpida fue un trauma del que jamás pude ni podre recuperarme. #He intentado reencantarme con la wikia tras el bajón que me produjo la muerte de EMEL pero no he conseguido recuperar la ilusión por postear turno a turno que tenía antaño y la incertidumbre por que el juego pueda morir de pronto es algo que me baja mucho la moral. #El chat de la wikia por momentos se transforma en un nido de víboras y es donde muchas veces los juegos mueren por causas ajenas a la participación de los usuarios o la demora de los turnos. #En ningún momento he pretendido arruinar o echar a perder ningún juego. Mi visión de un mapgame y que quizá contraste con la mayoría aquí es de un macro juego de rol en que hayan héroes y villanos, siempre me ha gustado el papel del villano y actuó en consecuencia, sin que esto implique en ningún caso que mis posteos tengan alguna relación con mi propia opinión política. #Seguiré en Dawn of the New World hasta el fenecimiento del mismo, siendo este el último juego en que participe y China el último país que maneje en un mapgame. #Esta será la última publicación que haga en esta wikia fuera de los posteos en Dawn of the New World. #La experiencia ha sido positiva y enriquecedora dentro de todo, llegue a esta wikia sin saber mucho de historia, política, geografía etc. Y me voy con un conocimiento bastante más amplio del que tenía cuando llegue. #Por último quisiera hacer un comentario acerca de cada usuario que he conocido en esta wikia a lo largo de los años: *Alfred (Xalisco): El líder natural y espiritual de la wikia además de la persona más centrada que hay en este atajo de gamers y frikis. Mientras el siga por aquí la wikia no morirá. *Reptil (Reptile308): Mi pupilo y aprendiz, aunque se haya revelado contra mí en el último juego igual se le quiere :v *Toñito (Camarada Antonio): Me insultaba, desmerecía lo que hacía y me trataba de gillipollas cada dos por tres. Aun así por alguna razón no puede caerme mal :v *Harringui (HarryEverdeen): Aunque yo le caiga mal lo considero uno de los exponentes de la RealPolitik en la wikia y su punto de vista humanitario en los mapgames que contrastaba con el mío le daba sabor a los juegos. *Emperator (Christian Emperator): Lo mismo que Everdeen pero con más sexo anal de por medio :v *DictAAdor (AA1918): El anticristo y representación del mal en la wikia >:v *ElBisabuelo: El falso profeta y compinche de AA :v aunque Luchando por tu Nación es de factura suya y ya es una de las franquicias emblemáticas de la wikia. *Kuro: Aunque ahora le caiga mal lo considero el mejor posteador de la wikia. Cuando se esmera en sus posteos son una autentica pasada. *Hunter: Es de los que hace menos tiempo conozco pero de los que mejor me cae, aunque tal vez sea por eso (¿) *Fiurer (FiurerCastellanos): Tal vez nunca le comprendí demasiado pero a Fiurer no hay que entenderlo, hay que quererlo <3 *Malfoy (Draco12s): Un inmigrante de polandball, me cae bien, Punto. *TaxcyMarsopas: Its so kawaii!!!! *Russel: Satanás el diablo >:v *Rata: Creo que le caigo mal así que el también >:v *Ragno: Es comunista pero me cae bien :v *Jaeden: Me cae mal, que se muera >:v (nah, mentira) *Sepúlveda, Esloumouchon y Sus: Mi club de fans chilenos <3 *Rex: En persona no me cae mal pero es mi archinemesis y quien echo por tierra mis planes para un Reich de mil años o la dominación mundial en incontables oportunidades >:v A él le deseo la peor y más horrenda de las suertes. Con mi último aliento le maldigo. Hasta otra amiguillos míos <3 thumb|left Categoría:Entradas de blog